Nine Archives: Mito's Accounts
by Akai Chishio no Habanero Hime
Summary: (Rewrite: I adopted this story from the-staff-of the-sky-goddess the original version of this story has been deleted) Mito Uzumaki is one hell of a Prankster. The Queen of Mischief's most Phenomenal, well thought out and down right Evil Prank Ever is a work in progress. Why don't we take a walk in the Mind of the Mischief Queen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Akai-chan here. I like to make 7 things clear:**

**This isn't My Story this is ****the-sky-goddess's-staff's story, aka Sky-sama, and she is my friend. I adopted this story. (Actually I adopted the sequel to this story so by extension this one)**

**It was complete, but I have a different writing style, so I'm rewriting it.**

**This story is entirely Uzumaki Mito's POV**

**This is an Alternate Universe **

**I will be making some changes to this story **

**Lastly I will try to update 2 a week for the rest of the summer. This go's for all my stories.**

**I'm using the Japanese names for jutsu because the sound cooler**

…

**Format **

Yelling: (Ex: "No!" I yelled)

_Thoughts_: (Ex: _Cookie!)_

_Flashbacks; _(Ex **~Flashback~** _Cookie!_)

**Author's notes/for Emphasis/Jutsu/Japanese words (That Require Translation)**: (Ex:** Akai**)

Narration: (Ex: And then all the Ramen in the land was stolen.)

'Dreams': (Ex: 'Akai means: red; used as an adjective)

"_**Kyūbi speaking"**_: _**"Ramen"**_

_**Accounts**_: _**The definition of Boredom is**_ _**the feeling of being bored.**_

…

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mito. I don't even own the story idea, but I have permission from the original author to rewrite it. **_

…

_I can't believe Him! He didn't even take in count my emotions. I am going to hurt him. Damn it Hashirama! What in all hell are you thinking? Trying to take the Kyūbi and Madara, by your self! As if I would let that happen. Now, let see. The sealing circle is finished once the Kyūbi falls into it I'll have him sealed into me. You know when I woke up this morning, I didn't think I'd be making myself a __**jinchūriki**__. Well I guess life works in mysterious ways. I should lure them here, but how? I know! Madara will use anything he can to win, so he will attack me. Knowing him, he'll send the Kyūbi to do it and he'll distract Hashirama. Know to get his attention._

"Madara! I will not allow you to kill my Husband! Prepare to fight me as well," I announced.

_And _

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"Kyūbi get Mito." Madara yelled.

_To easy._

**(**子**), Ne **** (**丑), **Ushi**** (**戌), **Inu**** (**戌), **Inu**** Clap hands **** (**亥**), I**** Slam hand on the ground**

"Uzumaki Sealing Technique!" I yelled.

It all happened so fast. Madara and Hashirama yelled. The Kyūbi roar and I blacked out.

_Uzushiogakure? _Was my first thought as I woke up. It looked like Uzushino: There was the clear blue ocean and the whirlpool that protected the village. It was special, the whirlpool. Chakura kept it spinning; it surrounds the entire village. A wall of swirling water. The Village with: The tall Kage tower, the Uzumaki clan complex, the market place and the hall of Uzukages. Contrary to popular belief Uzushino is a very big island with mountains and volcanoes. The only thing unusual about the village is it was entirely empty of people. I ran through the village calling "Hello anyone here!?"

I called out till, I came to the tall prison and sensed a dark chakura. I ran towards it. I came to the last cell it was huge. Inside it was dark but I could see 2 silted red eyes.

"_**So my container has come to visit." **_

"Kyūbi." I breathed out, surprised.

"_**Yes pathetic Human. Let me out!"**_

"No Kyūbi, if I let you out you will use you power. If you use your power, only hatred will come from it. Stay tranquil deep inside me. Bye." I replied as turned to leave the prison."

"_**Come back here and let me out!" **_

Bright lights and hazy vision and muffled voices were the first things to invade my senses, as I came to. The first thing I saw, when my vision cleared, was a white ceiling and an I.V.

"Fuck! I'm in the hospital. I don't want to eat the shit called Hospital food you can't make me!" That was the first "brilliant" thing that I said.

"Mito, language" Tobirama reprimand.

"Shut it Tobi-**hime**, I'm not in the mood. I'm in the fucking Hospital and am going to be offered crap they call food and they're not let me leave, until they after they torture me: with long periods of inactivity, boredom, and no Ramen. This is one of the many times when cursing is applicable." I replied.

"Mito, you're a **baka**." Hashirama said as he came in.

"I'm not a baka. I just married Husband, who is a **teme**, and can't see my genius." I countered.

"You are baka. You could of died. You made yourself a jinchūriki. Mito, I told you to stay put." He retorted.

"And let you die. No thank. You would have died, you almost did. Madara would kill me, Tobi and anyone else who stood in his way. You know, if I hadn't come we'd all be dead. So I order, I saved the village you owe me, to tell me how awesome I am." I refuted.

"I'm not doing that Mito. I glad you're okay. How about I get you released tomorrow." He replied.

"And bring Ramen for me to eat." I demanded.

"Okay, Mito rest you need." He complied, as him and Tobi left the room.

"But I'm not tired." I complained.

Ironically, I fell asleep after that. Curse you Irony.

…

**Translations**

**(****子****), Ne **** (****丑****), Ushi**** (****戌****), Inu**** (****戌****), Inu**** Clap hands **** (****亥****), I**** Slam hand on the ground: Rat **** Ox **** Dog **** Dog **** Clap hands **** Boar **** Slam hand on the ground.**

**Hime: Princess**

**Teme- bastard**

**Baka- Idiot etc.**

**Jinchūriki: Humans who have a tailed best sealed in them**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It raining here! Yes! I love the rain. Sorry for Updating like I said I would. I had to leave on home to Mexico and visit Family. (I got home yesterday. I was not allowed to take my computer to Mexico and I was super busy there.) I shall try not to fail you all again. **

**…**

**Format**

Yelling: (Ex: "No!" I yelled)

_Thoughts_: (Ex: _Cookie!)_

_Flashbacks;_(Ex **~Flashback~** _Cookie!_)

**Author's notes/for Emphasis/Jutsu/Japanese words (That Require Translation): **(Ex:** Akai:)**

Narration: (Ex: Ramen is delicious.)

'Dreams': (Ex: 'Akai means: red; used as an adjective)

**"_Kyūbi speaking"_: _"Ramen"_**

**_Accounts_: _The definition of Boredom is_ _the feeling of being bored._**

**…**

_Tsunade, my granddaughter, she has grown up very strong. They call her and her teammates __**Densetsu no Sannin**__. She makes me so proud. It hard to believe that they use to be: Tsunade, Konoha's Hime, Jiraiya__**, Sato no Kyōki**__, and Orochimaru, the Prodigy. I'm sure Hashirama and Tobirama would be proud of Sarutobi and his students. I'm getting old. I seriously need to start looking for a successor as Jinchūriki. I want to go out with a bang though. I don't want to die without coming up with a prank so brilliant that it even top the one I played on Hashirama… I remember it like it was yesterday. _

**_~Flashback~ _**

"_Are you sure it will work, Mito? I mean he is Hokage. He is way to skilled to fall for this." Tobirama said. _

"_Tobi-hime, your brother is a baka. Of course he'll fall for it." I replied._

"_If you say so." Tobirama said._

"_Now it's really simple. Once he enters the office, the seal will activate the Genjutsu to make it look like there is more paperwork then, there actually is. That will teach him to play hooky, when he should be working." I explained._

"_We should go before he get back." Tobi said._

One hour later in the Hokage's Office

"_You shouldn't goof off __**Nii-san**__, there are important documents that need to be signed. So get to work Hashirama!" Tobi ordered._

"_Okay, __**Otouto **__relax it not like I have that much w… Holy Sh-!" Hashirama began._

"_Language." Tobi interrupted, "Now what were you saying about not having that much work?"_

"_It was only a small stack when I left." Hashirama explained._

"_Sure it was." Tobi said sarcastically._

"_Well Baka, looks like you have work to do." I said._

"_You guys are so mean. Leaving me to all this work." Hashirama complained._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_Hashirama never figured out that we pranked him and he spent hours in the Genjutsu. It was so funny. We didn't even have that conversation in real life. Tobirama and I left as soon as he opened the door. Good times… Anyway the idea I have is to make a seal that will: summon the Shinigami, after an allotted time free the user soul from the Shinigami and revive the user. Also, I want, the seal to revive the Jinchūriki if the Kyūbi is extracted forcefully and the Jinchūriki died within 24 hours of the Kyūbi's release. I will also create a seal that will revive me when this happens. As I plan on being around when this occurs. How I know it will occur. That's pretty easy to explain. I can sometimes predict the future. Nothing drastic. Half the time the details are rather fuzzy. Other times it super clear. Like the one I had of my son telling me he had fallen in love. I knew when he would tell me, the exact time and date. I knew the location and I heard him clearly. There always right. It drives me crazy sometimes. Anyway, as for the seal, I plan on making it and not telling anyone about it so they will be surprised when I come back to life. I will write it down though. I'm planning on making Accounts with the details of my seals and other information they might be useful. _

**…**

**A/N: What do you think? I thought I explain the whole vision thing (If you read the last chapter of Sky's Mito Accounts. You know what I mean) I was so mad because it made no sense. I told that she should mention something about Mito seeing the future. (For those that don't know. Last chapter of Sky's Mito Account was a letter to Naruto. She somehow knew what was going to happen, but Sky never mention anything about Mito seeing into the Future and the reason she gave for Mito knowing in my opinion was inadequate.)**

**Translations:**

_**Densetsu no Sannin: The Legendary 3 Ninja**_

_**Sato no Kyōki: The Village's Madness**_

_**Nii-san: Older Brother**_

_**Otouto: Little Brother.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Review; if you do I'll be happy. Feel free to follow to.**

…

**Format**

Yelling: (Ex: "No!" I yelled)

_Thoughts_: (Ex: _Cookie!)_

_Flashbacks; _(Ex **~Flashback~** _Cookie!_)

**Author's notes/for Emphasis/Jutsu/Japanese words (That Require Translation)**: (Ex:** Akai**)

Narration: (Ex: And then all the Ramen in the land was stolen.)

'Dreams': (Ex: 'Akai means: red; used as an adjective)

"_**Kyūbi speaking"**_: _**"Ramen"**_

_**Accounts**_: _**The definition of Boredom is**_ _**the feeling of being bored.**_

…

_**Hello, whoever you are. **_

_**Well, if you are reading this, then you are the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki. My name is Uzumaki Mito and these are my accounts. I am writing this to document some vital information. I have discovered some intelligence that bothers me. That someone is trying to find out about Jinchūriki more particularly where each one of the 9 are located, who they are and which beast they hold. This all seems like something Madara would do. So I believe maybe Uchiha Madara is alive. This thought terrifies me. Madara-teme is strong, Stronger then me. And if this Kamen no Otoko is Madara… I fear the future Kyūbi Jinchūriki and all the other Jinchūriki. It appears my seal (Fūinjutsu: **__**Shiki Fūjin)**__** will not only be a prank but a way to insure the future of Konoha as you have to be a seal master to be able use the seal I've spent decades creating. Unfortunately, I'm too old to go after Madara. I'm 84 not to mention I need to find a successor as Jinchūriki. Well this is turning to a diary. Anyway here is the information on my seal: the Undocumented information that is not on the Official record. **_

**(N/A: It the same information that was on Sky's Mito Accounts so if you've already read it then you may skip this)**

_**(The One I will use) Name: Sōzō Saisei: Tensei no Jutsu  
Rank: S**_

_**Classification: Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu**_

_**Class: Supplementary**_

_**Other: This jutsu is integrated in the seal: Shiki Fūjin. (The version I will use) It will revive the User. It takes about 21 years for the jutsu to take effect for the user. User as well as the jinchūriki it was used on will be revived. Though it will only take 13 years for the Jinchūriki to be revived.**_

_**Name: Shinigami Kai no Jutsu**_

_**Rank: S**_

_**Class: Supplementary**_

_**Classification: Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu**_

_**Takes about 13 years after Users of death for jutsu to take effect.**_

_**Other: Jutsu intergraded in Shiki Fūjin (In the version of Shiki Fūjin: everyone else, but me, will use. I made two versions only this one will be recorded officially.) Frees the User from the Shinigami and revives user in 13 years.**_

_**(End Of Seal Info.)**_

_**On a positive note I will be going to Uzushino to pick the next jinchūriki. **_

_**Fūinjutsu Master Of Konoha**_

_**Senju Uzumaki Mito**_

…

**Translations: **

**Sōzō Saisei: Tensei no Jutsu; Creation Rebirth: Reincarnation Jutsu (Inspired by Tsunade's Technique Sōzō Saisei)**

******Kamen no Otoko: Masked Man**

**Shinigami Kai no Jutsu: Death God Release Jutsu (Inspired by S****hiki Fūjin: Kai/ Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know the ending is rushed, but I can't come up with more to write for this story, so I'm going to end it in a really long chapter, that will pretty much sum up the story. I apologies, but I have a writers block, it won't go away and I refuse to leave this updated or uncompleted for months, while I update my other stories. I would obsess over the fact that this story is not complete and it would distract me. I'm disappointed with myself, as well. I was hoping to not have the same abrupt ending that Sky-sama did. I suppose it probably lack of motivation. Although very few people seemed to care about this story, the sequel was better liked. Maybe, if people ask me to, I will rewrite this story. All the work, very little response, and I just frustrated, like Sky-sama was, I mean I have no reviews and 1 like and follow. While I sure more then 1 person liked my story, I just have no motivation what so ever. I tried to avoid abruptly ending it like this. I've finished this story and put the sequel in a couple days. Sorry for the long authors note.**

…

**Rewriting the format every chapter in redundant.**

…

**Mito's Pov**

_Kushina, who will be the Kyūbi's next Jinchūriki, will be arriving for Uzushiogakure soon. It took a lot of effort to convince her Father to let her come to Konoha and be the next vessel for the Kyūbi. Thankfully I managed to persuade him. I only managed to because I have a lot of influence, in the Uzumaki Clan. Without it, I wouldn't be allowed to take the Daughter of Uzumaki Kato out of Uzushiogakure, let alone to become the host of the Fox. Kato is stubborn and fiercely protective of his children, ever since his wife, Kohana, died. Especially, Kushina, she looks like her mother. I met Kohana, she was: malicious, conniving, strict and demanded obedience from everyone; what did that poor boy see in her? I don't know. I hope Kushina isn't like her. Well, I best get some sleep. It won't do to stay up think about it. _

**Kushina's Arrival **

"Hello, Kushina-chan, I'm Uzumaki Mito. Welcome to my home." I said.

"Hello, Mito-sama." Kushina greeted.

"I will training you in the art of Fūinjutsu. You will also be taking my position in the council as the Uzumaki Clan representative. You would like to Kunoichi, right? " I asked.

"Yes, Mito-sama." She answered.

"I will be acting as your legal guardian. I'll enroll you. Now let's go." I replied.

**Kushina first Day**

"You beat the boys half to death for calling you Tomato. Kushina…" I began

"I know you're disappointed in me." She interrupted

"No, I proud of you." I stated.

"Why?" Kushina asked.

"Because those brats deserved it. My hair was a red as your is. I wouldn't have beaten them half to death for it. I would have killed them. I'm fiercely proud of my hair. Now let me tell you why…" I began

**~Flashback~**

_I was angrily punching at a tree, trying to get rid of my rage and frustration. I felt like crying. Their words affected me, more then I 'd liked to admit. I'm only human; and there is only so much ridicule, I could take._

"_Why do I have such repulsive red hair? Couldn't have the beautiful red-orange hair my Okaa-san or Tou-san's brownish red hair? Instead of unattractive blood red hair?" I asked the world._

"_What are you talking about Uzumaki-san?" A young man asked, from behind me._

_He sounds familiar, I thought._

_I turned around and I knew where I recognized the voice, Senju Hashirama, the man who had asked for our clan's help, to build a village. I had spoken to him on occasion, but I never really had actively bothered to make friends with him. I figured, I be forgotten, as soon as the village had been built. So I was surprised, when I saw him, as Konohagakure was already built and thriving. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked._

"_Not important. What in the world are you talking about? Are you possessed?" He inquired._

"_Senju-san, I not been possessed. Now tell me why you are here." I demanded._

"_I told you, not important. If your not possessed, who do I have to kill?" He replied._

"_Senju, answer my question!" I yelled, exasperatedly._

"_I did, it's not important. Now tell me, Uzumaki-san, who told your hair was unattractive, repulsive, and was blood colored, so I can kill them." Hashirama ordered. _

"_Senju-san, it's." I answered._

"_No it is not! It's beautiful, the color of a sunset, roses and rubies. Now tell me who insulted you, so I may make them suffer." He replied. _

"_You really think that?" I asked with a smile._

"_Yes." He answered, suddenly embarrassed. _

"_Good. Why are you here?" I asked._

"_Well… you see… I really… damn it! How to put this? I came to ask you father for…your hand in marriage. Don't kill me for saying it's unimportant or not asking you first." He replied looking slightly nervous and worried._

_I was both happy and surprised. Someone thought my hair was beautiful and wanted to marry me. _

"_Well, Senju have you asked my father yet?" I inquired._

"_No." He answered, still nervous._

"_Well go ask him, but don't expect me to marry you, till I get to know you and if I don't want too, I want to be able to opt out." I replied._

_Hashirama smiled. _

**~End of Flashback~**

"That day was the start of my happiness. I fell in love; I had 2 children and 2 grandchildren. He took the thing I hated, about myself, and made it the thing I loved most." I finished.

"That's a beautiful love story, Mito-san. I don't think I'll get one. No one could love an outsider." Kushina replied as she left to her room.

_Someone will, Kushina, I promise._

**4 years later**

"She is missing! What do mean you don't know who took her!? Sarutobi, better find her! She like my granddaughter! She better be found or I swear, I will kick his ass! Now!" I ranted angrily.

_It been hours, and still no word of Kushina and Those incompetent dumbasses better find her or there will be hell to pay._

"Lady Mito, she been found." One of the Anbu said.

_Thank Kami-sama._

"By who?" I asked.

"Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya's student. He at the Hokage's office, with Kushina." The Anbu replied.

I raced to the Hokage tower, and ripped the door to the office open.

"Kushina! Thank Kami your okay. Namikaze Minato I don't know what would happened if you hadn't found her, thank you. Now Sarutobi you incompetent moron! You call yourself Hokage! Hashirama would ashamed to know you let a 13 year old Kunoichi kidnapped." I scolded.

"Sorry, Mito-san." Sarutobi replied, with his head hung, in shame.

"You better be. Kushina-chan, How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired. I should be fine in a day. Thank you for caring about me." She replied.

_Child, if you only knew what fate I'm condemning you too._

**Mito's Dream/Vision of what is to come**

'The screams of pain and sorrow, echoed through the night. Chaos… nothing else could describe the pandemonium. In blood soaked maternity dress, a woman lied next to a small blonde infant.

She whispers his name "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

A blonde man, wearing white haori, watches them with intense sadness.

After a long moment he speaks: "Kushina it's time." He sounded resigned.

The woman looks up and nods in understanding, before coughing out blood. She is dying.

"Naruto, … you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you. …Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's… our son's… birthday. Like… If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond 'I'd be so happy.' If I had any regrets… It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."" The older Kushina said with her dying breath.

She passed away with a smile on her face.

"Naruto, this is your dad…I'm sorry." The older Minato said.

He disappeared in a flash, but not before I saw: "Yondaime" written on the haori.

**Brief Flashes **

A Man in a mask, fleeing… The Kyūbi in the distance… Destroying Konoha! The Yondaime flashing away, with the Kyūbi and Sealing in the baby! Naruto, as a child, being ignored and abused by the villagers. 6 faces on the Monument. The 6th has Kanji carved on it.'

I woke up with a start. _Okay, clam down… Naruto is Kushina and Namikaze's son. Kushina dies and the Yondaime disappears with the boy. Then it goes all fast. Masked man running away, Kyūbi attacking. Yondaime seals fox in baby, Naruto. Then Naru-chan's future: loneliness, abuse, and sadness, but at the end, the face of the Rokudaime Hokage and carved on his forehead it says:__**Yogen no Ko**__. I have to make sure that poor boy doesn't suffer… I will have to make some changes to the seal so that it will revive them earlier. Instead of 13 teen or so 9 years and I have to make sure Tsunade becomes Hokage. I saw her face on the Mountain. _

**Day 1**

_It took me 17 hours, but I did it! I made an authentic looking document with Tsunade, I actually got her to sign it, and Daimyo's (foraged) signature saying that: if the Hokage dies and doesn't name a successor, then Tsunade will take the Mantel. I'm so evil. But I have a reason for it; Tsunade has been down in the dumps, since the __Dan died, in the last war. I'm being a bit messed up, but she needs to quit crying. I didn't become a depressed and jaded woman, and I lost my children, husband, and brother in law, grandson, etc. She needs to face the facts and move on. I hoping forcing her to become Hokage, is just what she needs. Now to start the modifications to the seal and to think it started off as a prank. _

**Day 2 **

_I'm done with modifications to the seals I made it, so instead of reviving them; it put them in a something like coma. They will be soulless, but their body will be in an ageless less sleep, while they heal. I've integrated a anchor seal, so once their body is heal, Kushina soul will return from the pure world, Minato's will be released from the Shinigami and the Yin half of The Kyūbi will be sealed back into Kushina. My version of the seal will do the same thing to me, except it will take longer, because I'm old._

**Final Day **

_**This is my final account, and in a sense my last words. **_

_**I've made some changes to the seal. **_

_**To Uzumaki Naruto,**_

_**Little one, if you are reading this, and I sure you are, your parents loved you. I care for you as well. I, unfortunately, died way before you were born. You are special, a jinchūriki, I sure you already know if you've read the last account. You aren't the beast; you are its container. Never give up, because an Uzumaki fights until the end. Also learn Kage Bunshin, it in one of my libraries, which will be sealed so only an Uzumaki can get in. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Uzumaki Mito, of the Uzumaki Clan**_

_**Ps: Prank is both accepted and encouraged; see you when I come back.**_

"It's time Child."

"Mito-san, I'm scared."

_I'm scared too, Kushina._

"_Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin!"_

…

**A/N: When I started the story I was planning to keep the same storyline but I ended up changing it. The story became less like Sky's. In sky's Mito, made the seal as a prank, but she never changed it to help Naruto, I did. And Mito just out of the blue saw into the future. Sky never mentions, Mito, begin able to see into the future, till the last chapter. So anyway, the Sequel will be up in a week or sooner if you ask for it. It will be called: T****he Nine Archives: Uzumaki Kushina the Girl from Uzushinogakure.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Akai-sama**


End file.
